Communication Based Train Control (CBTCs) systems have been evolving throughout the years, implementing new versions of technology as they are released and although the CBTC components upgrade overtime, the core system architecture still remains the same as it's fruition in the late 1980's.
Advances in data storage and processing now enable far greater digital applications to occur in much smaller footprint and at a fraction of the cost. Along with hardware advances and widespread availability, the adjoining software development has become a much more common skill and is approaching the same commonality as reading and writing skills. With these technological and social advances, an opportunity is presented to redefine the typical CBTC system architecture to elevate train control solutions and make the system relatable to today's world. Train Control processing now has the ability to move from a large centralized control facility into each train, creating autonomy on the rail, presenting tremendous opportunity for optimization in functionality, operation, maintenance, installation, cost, and so much more.
With many of the industrialized nations and cities around the world having to come to grips with their aging public transportations systems a need and an opportunity arose for a modern approach to overseeing these systems. In recent years, multiple disclosures have attempted to fix various aspects of existing systems. Various systems and methodologies are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present disclosure.